El Pintor y La Sombra
by Fluffy Spunchy Muffin
Summary: En una noche una sombra se le acercó a un joven de cabellos naranjas y le dijo ―Me gustaría que hiciera un retrato mío―   Pequeña Viñeta/SpamFic


El Pintor & La Sombra

En una parte de aquella gran ciudad, había un chico de cabellos naranjas, tenía los ojos color miel aunque debajo de esos hermosos ojos había unas pequeñas ojeras, se encontraba sentado en un pequeño banquillo frente a él estaba un caballete y arriba de este un lienzo.

Aquel joven era un pintor que solía hacer retratos de las personas que pasan por aquella avenida, algunas veces los pintaba con su permiso y otras de manera furtiva.

_Los rostros de aquella ciudad pasaban por sus cuadros._

Una noche alguien llego caminando silencioso hasta él…era una sombra pequeña, delgada y oscura…sin rasgos.

Se quedaron en silencio…mirándose.

―Me gustaría que hiciera un retrato mío ―dijo aquella sombra.

―Yo solo hago retratos de personas con ojos, nariz y boca y tú careces totalmente de ello―dijo el pintor de cabellos anaranjados.

La pequeña sombra tomo un lienzo en blanco y empezó a señalar lo que le gustaría que dibujara pero, el pintor negó con la cabeza.

Ante la negativa del pintor la sombra empezó a llorar desconsolada, el pintor sintiéndose culpable intentó animarla.

Ichigo apuntó hacia una cafetería cercana, le sonrió y esta pequeña sombra asintió con la cabeza de estar de acuerdo con la idea del pintor de reanimarla.

Ya en la cafetería, Ichigo le comentaba anécdotas de las más alegres, las más divertidas sobre su trabajo a la pequeña sombra, mientras que esta tomaba un poco de café.

Todo esto tenía un objetivo: reanimarla.

El pintor no se rindió tras la negatividad de la sombra y siguió contándole anécdotas tras anécdotas.

El pobre de Ichigo no se contuvo la risa tras recordar cada una de sus anécdotas.

Y cuál fue su sorpresa…sombra estaba riendo y así descubrió su boca.

Entonces, Ichigo tuvo una idea y supo lo que tenía que hacer.

Ichigo y la pequeña sombra salieron de la cafetería y se despidieron hasta el día siguiente.

Ichigo se dirigió hacia su casa.

Así a espaldas de "sombra" como decidió llamar a su nueva amiga comenzó su retrato.

Al día siguiente volvieron a encontrarse los nuevos amigos.

Ichigo le regaló una pequeña flor de Jazmín y esta encanta la acercó a su nariz y comenzó a olerla.

Ichigo sonrió tras haber descubierto la nariz de la pequeña sombra.

Ambos nuevos amigos caminaban por las calles, cerca de donde caminaban habían dos hombres: uno tocaba un violín y el otro tocaba un contrabajo, Ichigo y la sombra se acercaron aquellos hombres, duraron un buen rato escuchando la música que imitan, Ichigo miro de reojo a su acompáñate y nuevamente sonrió ya que descubrió las orejas de la pequeña sombra.

Ya entrada la noche, ambos amigos se despidieron, Ichigo se dirigió a su casa para continuar con el retrato que hacía a espaldas de su amiga.

Sentado en su banquillo comenzó a dibujar sobre el lienzo la nariz y las orejas de su amiga "sombra". Sonreía mientras dibujaba.

Una noche, Ichigo había invitado a su amiga al parque, se podía decir que era una cita nocturna.

―Hola, Ichigo. ―dijo sombra.

―Muy buenas noches, sombra.

― ¿Cómo estas, Ichigo?

―Bastante bien, pequeña. ―le sonrió.

Ichigo se sentó en el césped y esta sombra hizo lo mismo y en la oscuridad del parque observaban el cielo estrellado en silencio.

Ichigo miro de reojo a su compañera y descubrió unos hermosos ojos violetas oscuros

Cuando llegó a su casa, volvió a trabajar en el retrato de "sombra"

Cada día pintor descubría algo nuevo, cada momento una parte de "sombra".

En una noche de lluvia, Ichigo se encontraba en la cafetería esperando a que "sombra" apareciera mientras tomaba una taza de café.

Esa noche, Ichigo le mostraría a "sombra" el retrato que ella había deseado.

Contemplo el retrato de su amiga, realmente era hermosa…se acercó al retrato y lo besó.

Las horas trascurrían y "sombra" no aparecía…

Se oyó que alguien entraba a la cafetería, Ichigo se puso feliz pero, esa felicidad duró poco ya que no era "sombra".

Esa noche, "sombra" no apareció.

Pasando los días, pintor comprendió que "sombra" aparecería…pero, en otro momento.

Quizás…en una nueva forma….un nuevo olor…

Mientras tanto le había dejado mucho material con que trabajar y eso se notó.

Por cierto, ahora "sombra" tiene un nuevo nombre…. _Imaginación._


End file.
